


Small World

by Fic_finisher (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles, M/M, Plot, i guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-25 16:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4967764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fic_finisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for an amazing writer, Pikachunicorn, involving a whole whack of her baes. Tags and summary will be posted later, to avoid spoilers. ^.^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pikachunicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikachunicorn/gifts).



Raze was driving down the highway with Lady Gaga blaring from the speakers of his Ma’s BMW, when his cell phone rang. It rang, and rang, and rang, unheard above the noise at first, but then he caught some weird notes in the middle of the song and figured out that they were actually resonating from the vibrating phone on the seat next to him. He checked for other traffic and then picked up the mobile. When he saw the name, he smiled and turned the radio way down.

“Hey, Laura!” he said when he answered it finally. “How’re ya doin’?”

“I am well,” his half-sister said in a fond tone. “How are you?”

“Awesome, as always. Totally perfect,” he replied, smirk definitely showing through his voice. “Whatcha calling about?”

“How far are you now?”

“It’s always about numbers and dates and stuff, isn’t it?” he giggled. He really didn't mind that Laura checked up on him so often - he actually likes that she does, because it means she still likes him. Which is good, because that means he’s not totally failing when it comes to staying in a platonic relationship with someone. “I am like, an hour away, plus about twenty minutes ‘cause I drank a lot of coffee and I’m gonna have to use the bathroom when I stop to get drinks from the café in town. Do you want anything?”

“Yes. My usual, thank you,” Laura replied.

Raze knew he talked like, waaaaay too much. Laura had this knack for totally ignoring everything except the important stuff, though, so she usually didn't get confused with his extensive chatter. “The usual it is. How are you and Warren doing?”

He could practically _hear_ her tense up. “We are alright,” she said. “He is…not glad you’re going to be here. Nobody is.”

“Yeh, well, ‘nobody’ can suck it. I’m seeing my favorite girl and not one of them is going to make me all pouty, even your boyfriend.” Raze stated matter-of-factly.

“Who is your favorite girl?” he could hear her almost-smile over the phone. “One of the Cuckoos? Celeste?”

“Nope,” he said warmly. Laura knew, of course, exactly who he meant: her; she just wanted to hear it. If he said it to her directly, it made her feel special, and he understood that. “No quintuplets-turned-into-triplets could draw my attention enough to get me to come all the way across the world, Laura. I only make trips like that for you, sis.”

Laura was quiet, but not because she was awkward or disappointed or mad or anything. She was happy. She got quiet over the phone when she was happy. Raze let her enjoy the moment, then got back on subject. “Besides him being pissed at me, how are you two doing?”

He could, again, practically hear her body language – she was shrugging. “I think we are normal,” she said. 

“Uh-huh,” he nodded slowly. “What’s normal?”

“Logan will be displeased if he finds out you have been talking on the phone while driving, Raze,” she said, obviously changing the subject.

Raze grimaced. “Don’t pull that card. Don’t mention that guy. You know how I feel about him and it’s mean. What’s normal with you and Warren?”

Laura sighed, exasperated. Her end of the line went dead silent. She wasn’t happy now. She was confused. How he could tell, Raze had no idea. Finally, she spoke very quietly. “I do not know how we are doing.”

Damn. It was bad, then, because if it was good, she would be trying to convince him that nothing was wrong; and if it was sorta-bad, like an argument about whether Warren should go commando or not, then she’d tell Raze all about it. But if Laura couldn’t say how they were, then something was out-of-place and she couldn’t pin it down. Which typically meant Warren was either hiding something or being a jerk. It wasn’t that he was lying – Laura would straight-out fucking know the second he did lie. And it wasn’t that he was being physically abusive – she would basically kill him just out of reflex. So either he was withholding something, even sex, or he was picking useless arguments because he was upset about something else.

“Raze?”

“Huh?” he said, snapping out of his furious thoughts at the sound of her voice. “Oops. Sorry. I got stuck on a train headed to Distract-ville.”

“You are thinking of killing him,” Laura accused evenly.

“What? _Moi?_ No!” Raze said in mock shock. “Seriously, though, no I’m not. I’m just going to be watching the two of you, very….closely…”

“Thank you,” she said. Laura liked that he checked up on her, too.

“It’s my honor,” he smiled. “See ya in an hour and twenty minutes minus ten.”

“Goodbye.”

“Bye!” 

She ended the call.

Raze smiled, shifted into a mousey brunette just because she felt like it, and continued to drive.

\-----------

[From:Daken To:Quire]  
hey baby~

[From:Quire To:Daken]  
hi! how's canada?

[From:Daken To:Quire]  
ugh. I'm actually on a flight

[From:Quire To:Daken]  
you told me you weren't going to leave the continent

[From:Daken To:Quire]  
oops.

[From:Quire To:Daken]  
you're such an asshole

[From:Daken To:Quire]  
I have a headache and severe nausea

[From:Quire To:Daken]  
awww! 

[From:Daken To:Quire]  
don't 'aw' me like some poor kitten, Quire

[From:Quire To:Daken]  
but you are a poor kitten!

[From:Daken To:Quire]  
you forgot to add the 'not'. 'you are...not...'  
why did you text me

[From:Quire To:Daken]  
you texted me, kitten ;)

[From:Daken To:Quire]  
why the hell did I do that

[From:Quire To:Daken]  
lonely? air sick?

[From:Daken To:Quire]  
i'll talk to you on the ground, Quintavius

\------------

Quentin smiled and set his cell phone down on his desk, leaning back in his chair with his hands beyond his head. Daken, his poor baby, was sick, but he was going to be okay. He was on a plane to god knows where, but it was obviously important to him that he went there, so Quentin really couldn't say anything about that.

Everything was going to be okay. He was going to enjoy the time alone. He had nothing to do, though, after he skipped gym/training-to-self-defend-but-not-kill-anyone class.

He frowned, realizing how super quiet his room was... but he wasn't about to go back to class.

Quentin considered picking up the phone again and texting the other man and putting up with Daken's annoyance just because he wanted someone to like...talk or do stuff with. Instantly, he decided that was lame. He was not a dependent sissy. He could live six hours without talking to his boyfriend.

He pocketed his cell phone and left the school.

\------------

Raze really liked the quaint little cafe down the street from the school. They were used to getting mutant customers, so there was rarely ever static when he went (but he took human male form just to be safe). They were small and honest, they weren't a laundering business (and trust Raze, he _knew_ the little things that give away a laundering business. Madripor was good for teaching that). They made good food and even better drinks.

It felt like home, or at least a home. Home wasn't much, what with having to kill his mom. Kinda put a damper on the whole 'growing up in a healthy, happy home' experience' when you grew up with a single mom who was losing her mind. It wasn't her fault. It kindof was - she was the one who got all the head traumas because of the occupation she chose - but it really wasn't. Raven couldn't have foreseen that the traumas would catch up to her. A person thinks, 'regeneration' or 'healing factor' and assumes the regeneration and healing is gonna be like, permanent. She didn't know, and her total mental breakdown was not her fault.

Raze felt himself sinking into a depression as he tried to reason the blame away from her, then away from himself, away from that woman Destiny ma always talked about. He smiled, perked his head up, looked around. He liked the little cafe, he reminded himself of his original thought. It was quaint and comfortable and people were happy here.

His turn came to order, and was a relief to his mind. He could focus on something else - like the pretty girl behind the counter. She was a carrot-blonde, cute, with a rounded, freckled face and dark brown eyes - a different combination. He liked her immediately. Her smile was kind. His smirk in return was flirty.

"Hi, how are you?" he said.

"I'm excellent, thank you," she replied. God, he could hear her heart pounding away in her chest. "Yourself?"

"Perfect," he smirked back, biting his lip. The moment stretched. 

"Can I take your order?" she asked awkwardly, pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes shyly.

"Oh, yeh, totally forgot," he smiled, looking down, as if caught off-guard. "Okay, uh...I'll take a regular black with two creams on the side...two maple donuts and a chocolate mint latte, no coffee, only two pumps of the flavor syrup."

"No coffee?" she asked, interested.

He winked as he gave her exact change. "Allergies."

"And the flavor shots?"

"Weight-watching."

"Ah," she smiled, handing him his receipt. He could bet she was wondering if he exercised, too. The tip of her tongue showed just at the corner of her mouth for a second, then disappeared. Raze tilted his head slightly. She was totally fantasizing about him right now.

"What's your name?" she asked, staring at him. He raised a brow, and she laughed and got out the sharpie she had forgotten. "For the cup," she explained herself.

"Oh, I see," he smiled knowingly. "Raze. R-A-Z-E. Yours?"

"Adeline," she smiled shyly.

"I love it," Raze grinned. She lit up. "Hey...can I borrow that marker for a sec, when you're done?"

"Sure," she smiled at him, penning the name on the side of his cup. Yep, that was a little heart around it. God she was cute. He took his number down on a napkin, folded it, and handed it to her along with the sharpie, grazing her finger as she took it from him. He watched, pleased, when she blushed like a red bulb lighting up on Christmas Day. 

"Call me, Adeline," he smiled.

"I will," she smiled back. "Um- your order is going to be over there."

"Thank you." He gave one last lingering look and moved to the other side of the counter, letting the next person in line place their order. Raze thought about his exchange with the barista/cashier. 

Adeline probably thought he was adorable, or completely out of her league. So either she wouldn't call because he was too cute or she was too nervous; or she would call, because she was hopeful or he was just too damn sexy. If she didn't call, there it ended. If she did, he'd answer. Either they would talk, maybe for hours, maybe set up a few dates in which he'd present himself as a friendly guy interested in her life and she would open up to him just like a flower; or they'd hook up for a night of sex, she'd say that's all he wanted her for anyway and leave, and they would never speak to each other again. Raze was just fine with either outcome, but he was really jocking for the friendship. He was pretty sure that would be the outcome. One, yes, he was cute; two, her confidence and self-esteem was probably too low to assume he'd want to have sex with her. 

_I played that really well,_ Raze thought to himself suddenly, realizing just how easy it had been for him to charm her into the contact. He smirked, pleased with his work. Practice makes perfect, and he'd been practicing for a long time. 

_Yeah, you did. That was also like, really cruel, man._

The voice startled the shifter. Raze took the coffee tray as it was handed to him, checked for the two cream on the side for Laura, and then checked the donut box to make sure they were the right kind, all the while hoping to god he wasn't going crazy. When he felt calm enough, he took a look around the cafe. The voice was a male pitch. There was one behind the counter, three in the line up, five scattered among the seated customers. His eyes settled on the one standing nearby him.

The guy had ordered directly after Raze did and was waiting for his drink now. And Raze decided at once that he both liked and disliked the guy. First off, his style (he could hear Daken's voice, 'I thought I taught you better, Raze. _That_ atrocity is _not_ style'). Raze loved the pink hair, the attitude in the cut, the not-ironed jacket and pants and the minimalist "Mutie. You got a problem?" shirt, and the pointless clip-on buttons.

Well. One of the buttons was a prostate cancer ribbon, so it might night have been pointless. It might also have been more attitude.

Yeah, Raze really liked the guy. It wasn't so much even the statement he was making (although Raze was pro-mutant and not bothered in the least by violent activism), as much was it was the fact that he was making a statement.

So why did he dislike PinkHair, too?

 _See anything you like?_ Pink asked, smirking directly at Raze. His lips hadn't moved.

The shifter narrowed his eyes, lip curled in a snarl. _Stay out of my head,_ he glowered. _I **hate** psychics._

 _You were just checking me out. Liar,_ the guy smiled smugly.

Raze bristled, skin crawling. "Have a good day," he said out loud and walked by the punk. He got out his keys. As he opened the driver's door, Pink walked out of the cafe, heading toward Raze.

"Hey, grouchy, wait up," he said. The shifter narrowed his eyes coldly at him.

"Why, so you can knock me into a coma?" Raze snapped, "Maybe alter my memories or fuck up my thinking process until I'm eating checkers in a sanitarium? No thanks, pal." He got into the car and set the coffee tray in the passenger seat.

The passenger door opened.

 **"What the actual _fuck_ , dude!" ** Raze yelled, picking up the tray before Laura's coffee spilled. (It was fine if his no-coffee-latte tipped, but it was completely unacceptable for his sister's coffee to lack even a drop. Lucky for Pink, not a drop escaped.) "Get out of my fucking car!"

"I'm not even in your car yet," Pink frowned. "Cool down."

"What the hell do you want?" Raze scowled, shifting his skin to his regular blue. _Understand that I'm a danger just like you, buddy._

"Shape shifting isn't dangerous," Pink answered out loud.

"It is when combined with strength, speed, agility, pheromones, and super senses. Again...what the fuck?"

"Seriously, calm the hell down, okay?" Pink groaned in frustration. "Why did you do that in the diner? To Adeline?"

"What, is she your girlfriend or something?" Raze rolled his eyes. "Did I piss you off?"

"Psht, no," Pink snorted. "But like...you're not interested in a complete stranger, but you offered her your number and asked her to talk to you. You wanted her attention. What the hell was that?"

"Read. My. Mind," Raze snapped, extending his arm and slamming the passenger door shut, then locking it. He started the car and shoulder-checked.

Pink opened the door and sat down in the passenger seat, then took the coffee tray from Raze's lap and placed it in his own. He smiled. 

Raze stared at him for a second. "You're a fucking kinetic, too?"

"Uh...yeah," Pink smirked. "Where are we going?"

"I am one minute away from bitch-fighting you and literally throwing you out of this car," Raze stated, glowering. "Now tell me why I shouldn't."

"'Cause you're a needy sub who craves affection even if it's from girls who really want you to be in charge of them?" Pink guessed, wincing.

"Why the hell would you think I'm attention-starved?" he snapped.

"'Cause you're letting me sit here," Pink stated, sounding sure of himself this time, "even though you're pissed as all hell at me."

"Well, y'know what? I've got a dom who takes perfectly good care of me, alright?" Raze growled. "I don't _need_ another one. Get out of my car."

"Just 'cause you don't need another doesn't mean you don't want or can't have another. It just means you already have _one_ ," Pink shrugged. "And I don't want to leave the fancy sedan with the hot-as-hell shapeshifter in it. And I don't think you're going to make me leave."

Raze glared at him flatly for a moment. Then, without warning, he hit the gas in reverse, changed gears and hit the gas again in drive, winging out of the parking lot while Pink swore himself blue. He braked very suddenly to a stop on the side of the road (and was immediately impressed that Pink had managed not to spill a single drop of Laura's coffee). 

Pink righted himself and adjusted his glasses (which had gone crooked). He took a breath. And then he held out his hand to Raze. "Still not getting out of your car. Quentin Quire."

Raze gave him a, _really?_ look and then gave up. He shook Pink's hand. "Raze Darkholme."

Quentin smirked, rubbing his thumb over Raze's knuckles. "Pleasure to meet you, Raze."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo....it's just the beginning, there's more to come, and the smut really didn't happen. But! There is more to come. ^.^ You like?


	2. The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which nobody except Laura notices that eh Raze and Daken are brothers. Ahah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's summore of these dorks. ^.^

"Y'know...this is kinda awkward," Quentin said, breaking up a very uncomfortable silence. The handshake was over, but Raze hadn't said anything after that. In fact, it looked like he had less than nothing to say. The shifter was clutching the steering wheel and staring at the curve of the road ahead of them. Which was kinda weird, even for Quire. And kinda annoying, 'cause he wasn't going to read the shifter's thoughts and he really wanted to know what Raze was thinking right now. 

Raze looked over, finally. He was also biting his lip, which was just really hot, okay. "Yeh. I can't take you where I'm going. It'll be even more awkward."

Quentin raised a brow. "Where are you going? Visiting your dom?"

He seemed to get a mental picture that was hilarious (ugh, Quire really wanted to read the guy's thoughts), because he paused for a moment and then started laughing. "Oh, god, no, that's worse than if Laura saw you. I'm only visiting a relative. But like... it'll be awkward."

Quentin got an idea just then, a bunch of dots connecting. Shapeshifter, blue, Darkholme. "Wait, you're like...You're...are you one of Mystique's kids?"

Raze tensed ridiculously, then, and narrowed his eyes. "Yeh. So?"

"Oh my god," Quentin stared. "So you're like...you're seeing Laura Kinney?"

Raze looked him over skeptically. "You go to the school, don't you?" he stated finally.

"Heheh. Yeeeahhh..." Quentin frowned. "How are you related to X-23?"

He snarled. "Don't call her that when you talk to me," he warned. "Laura's not a fucking robot experiment, okay?"

"Okay, okay," the telepath held up his hands in surrender. "Is she like...did..."

Raze looked at him.

"Is she like, your other mom?"

"Oh my _god_ ," Raze choked, eyes wide. "That is a bad image, dude. Mom and- Don't do that. That's gross. Laura's like a half-sister. Sortof."

"Oh," Quentin nodded. This was the weirdest thing ever, and he'd just made it a hundred times more awkward. 'Did your mom and sister have sex.' Holy crap. "So who's your...other parent?"

"That would be the regenerating asshole with the batman haircut," the shifter answered, scowling.

" _Wolverine?_ "

"The one and only," Raze grumbled. He pulled out onto the road and started driving.

Man, how many kids did that guy _have?_ And with Mystique? Between the two of them they could populate a country. Quentin frowned again. "Why is Laura your 'half-sister' when she's his clone?"

"Well, I'm not gonna call her 'Dad-point-one.' And we're like siblings, really."

Quentin nodded. This was making sense. "Cool."

Raze nodded back. "So, this never goes well after I explain my long and entangled lineage, but...what about you? Family?"

Quentin snorted. "I was adopted. Bio didn't want me because of my mutation."

"Yuck."

"No shit," the telepath agreed. "How come you don't like telepaths?"

Raze shrugged. "I'll tell you after I decide permanently that I like you."

"Sounds fair. How long have you had your dom?"

The shifter looked at him for a couple moments. "Since I was fifteen. So...seven years."

Quentin was taken aback. Man, this guy had some serious shit going on. "You know that's illegal, right?"

"What? Underage? Yeh. But _I_ pursued _him_ until he gave in. And it stopped being illegal three or four years ago," Raze shrugged again. "I'm an adult now, and we never got caught, so it doesn't really matter."

Wow. Quire wasn't really sure what to make of that. And then on the other hand, he'd had sexual relationships in highschool. So maybe there wasn't anything to make of it. In any case, Raze was right - it didn't really matter now.

"What about you?" the shifter asked. "You always top?"

"Nah," Quentin smirked, thinking of Daken. "Definitely not. I've got my own boyfriend to answer to. I've been in charge of a couple relationships, sorta. Basically I just switch depending on the person, y'know?"

"Me too," Raze nodded. "Have you been reading my thoughts?"

"Nope," Quire shook his head. "That's one of my boyfriend's rules - unless it saves mine or his life, I'm not supposed to read people's minds without permission for two more months. It's like a chastity exercise, sorta." The shifter looked at him skeptically, but seemed to accept the answer.

"Okay, well. I've been thinking. You're totally not my type."

Quentin waited for him to go on. Raze seemed stuck, though. "So you're dumping me? What's your type?"

Raze smirked. "I'm ignoring your first question because I like the last one better. My type, in doms, is usually older men. Scruffy and brutal, or really intelligent and creepy. And you're kinda...you're smart, but you're like...not creepy, scruffy, or brutal. Kinda...y'know...punk and maybe mean if you try, and yeh."

"Are you saying I can't dom you, or you're not attracted to me?" Quentin asked point-blank.

"Christ," Raze mumbled, seeming embarrassed. "I'm saying...I'm attracted to you, yes. I don't know if you can dom me. But like... I usually don't hang out. Okay. I hang out with family and insecure girls. And I fuck with pretty boys with daddy issues. And I get fucked by creeps and brutes. You're just all...different." 

The other man looked at him apologetically, and also like Quentin was an alien. _Oh,_ he realized. "You don't know people like me, so you don't know what I'm like, so you don't know how to handle me."

"Yeh," Raze nodded. And then he smiled and nodded again, more meaningfully this time. "Yes! Exactly. You're different and it's weird."

"So you're telling me this because...?"

"Well I don't know," he said, aghast. "If I knew I wouldn't be telling you. I don't know. So I want you to know what you're getting into. Because I don't know what I'm getting into. I just- I think I need to shut up."

"Pull over," Quentin said, suddenly deciding he needed to help Raze shut up. He also wanted to see if the guy would obey him.

Raze glanced at him, looking just a little out-of-depth. Quentin looked back, calmly and assertively (he hoped).

"Okay." Raze pulled over and shifted into park.

Quentin leaned over to him. "Raze."

"Yeh?"

"Are you scared of what you might get into?" he asked, smiling a little. 

Raze thought for a moment. "Maybe a bit."

"Do you want to get into it anyway?" Quire quirked a brow and wet his lips.

Another moment. This guy took things seriously. "Yes I do."

Quentin smiled crookedly and reached over, pulling Raze to himself with a hand on the nape of the shifter's neck. He kept looking into Raze's eyes until their lips met. Both good kissers, it didn't take long for warm, closed-mouth turned into hot, wet tonguing. Raze tried a few times to lead the kiss away from just lips, but Quentin refused to let him. Yeah, he was moaning and would _love_ to feel Raze nibble and suck on his neck, but he meant for this to just be kissing; and if he was going to be in charge, this was going to be what he originally intended.

A phone interrupted them, to Quire's annoyance, but Raze didn't break the kiss until he did. The telepath took a heavy breath. "That important?"

"Could be," Raze nodded, but didn't reach for the phone yet.

Damn. Whoever his dom was, he'd trained Raze really well. "Go ahead."

"Thank-you," he said, reaching for the cell. He looked at the name and then smirked.

"Hello, lovely."

\------------

"You are ten minutes later than you said you would be," Laura stated over the phone.

Raze was stuck on how to answer her. So he just started talking. "Yeah, sorry about that, sis. I've got the goods, but um...I kinda picked up a stray while I was at the cafe. And he's really distracting."

"You found a dog?" Laura asked, sounding puzzled.

"No, I found a guy. Like, a mutant guy. A psychic that I don't necessarily dislike."

"Ah. You are bringing him here?"

"Yeh," Raze said. "You'll have to tell me what you think."

"What is his name?" Laura asked.

There was the ticket. Her initial reaction would tell the shifter everything he needed to know about his new boyfriend. "Quentin Quire."

The line was dead silent. Raze started driving again.

"You should talk to Daken," Laura stated, finally. "He has left on another mission."

Okaaaay... that wasn't the reaction he was expecting. "Sis, I just told you I'm _dating a telepath_ , and you totally ignore me and tell me to check on the big bro? W-t-f."

"If you want to know my opinion on Quire-"

"Yes I do."

"He is not good for you," she said simply. "He has told you that he is not monogamous?"

Raze could've laughed forever. "I'm not monogamous. And yeah, I got that from some chatting we did."

"Territorial disputes create disunity."

"I can guard my own territory. Mr-Super-Telepath here can probably guard his."

Laura was silently disapproving. "If you wish to pursue Quire, I will not object."

"Awesome! Thanks sis," Raze made a kissing sound. "We're almost there. As in, I can see the school."

"I will see you in a short time."

"Yup! Bye!"

Raze ended the call.

Quentin spoke. "She called to check up on you?"

"Yep," Raze beamed. "She was being careful 'cause I'm like, fifteen minutes late. Which is your fault, by the way."

"Wow, I'm so sorry for setting you back for fifteen minutes," Quentin rolled his eyes, slouching in the seat. "She seems really clingy with you."

Raze laughed at the sarcasm, but frowned deeply at the term 'clingy.' "She cares. Don't insult Laura, dude," he told Quentin sternly. "She is the most important person on this planet to me and I will protect her with my fucking life."

"Ohhkay," the telepath nodded, backing off. "I get that. That's cool. What does she think of me?"

The shifter shrugged. "Can't tell. Well, sortof. She's worried your boyfriend is going to fight me over you. And she wants me to check on our older brother and make sure he's okay."

"What, like, Nightcrawler?" Quentin asked.

"No, no-" Raze broke off, smiling while he drove through the gates to see the mansion. "Y'know, for a school this place is really friendly and warm and nice."

The telepath blinked, looking around at the place like he hadn't seen it before. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Laura came out of the front entrance, then, all in black and standing like she was ready to fight anything at anytime. It was her normal posture. Raze liked to see her, but he wondered where Warren was. Was he off pouting or did he have something important to do?

\------------

Laura did not like this. It reeked of oncoming chaos, of feud. She had the feeling sides would have to be taken...and she didn't want to have to side with one brother against another. If she told Daken, she would be betraying Raze. If she protected Raze, she would be betraying Daken. She couldn't very well kill the object of their attention - even if said object wasn't an Omega-level telepath/kinetic - because that would end in both of them outraged at her.

She didn't know what to do. Yet. She was still thinking on it. 

Even so, she greeted Raze with a shy smile when he came over.

"How's my sis, huh?" he said, hugging her warmly and tightly. Laura hugged him back - far less awkwardly than she used to - and inhaled the shifter's natural scent. No sex yet. Good.

"I am well, Raze. How are you?" she asked, her chin on his chest as she looked up at him. Raze liked to present taller than her even though he'd inherited Logan's height.

He smiled, perfectly white teeth in a perfectly neat row. "I'm awesome."

She smiled, and looked over at the telepath, who was approaching the pair. She frowned at him, scenting mild fear. Of her, to be certain. Good. Maybe it would keep him from cheating on Daken with his brother. "Quire."

"X-" Raze shot him a look. "Laura."

She sniffed and gave Raze one last squeeze, then backed out of the hug. She looked up at Raze again. "Your room is ready. I understand you may also stay at a hotel, but I arranged the room anyway."

"Thanks, Laura," Raze smiled at her. "If the senses won't bother you-" and of course he meant the smells and sounds of his sexual encounters "-I'll stay here."

"They will not bother me," she ensured. "They may bother Daken on his return."

The shifter waved her comment away. "Dakes has heard plenty of sex going on with me and Vic. It'll be fine."

She frowned. He didn't seem to grasp how territorial Daken was, or how dangerous taking his mate could be. "If you think that is best. Supper has been prepared," she changed subjects, leading the two into the mansion. "Hank cooked this afternoon."

"Awesome. McCoy makes amazing stuff," Quentin spoke. Raze agreed.

\------------

[From:Raze To:Dakes]  
Yo. Sis said to talk to you.

[From:Daken To:Raze]  
Why?

[From:Raze To:Dakes]  
Uh, no clue.  
Maybe having something to do with you being out of the country but idk

[From:Daken To:Raze]  
I am on important business.

[From:Raze To:Dakes]  
Figured it was somethin like that  
Also I got a new bf

[From:Daken To:Raze]  
Boyfriend or best friend?  
Nevermind, either way I'm sooo surprised.

[From:Raze To:Dakes]  
Boyfriend  
R u saying I'm a slut

[From:Daken To:Raze]  
R u saying you're not?

[From:Raze To:Dakes]  
U r dumb bro

[From:Daken To:Raze]  
Lamest insult ever  
So you are a slut?

[From:Raze To:Dakes]  
*snorts* learnt from the best.

[From:Daken To:Raze]  
Thank you. Go fuck your bf.  
Tell Laura we talked and we're good. And if she asks, tell her I said to text me.

[From:Raze To:Dakes]  
Cool. Ty. See ya!

[From:Daken To:Raze]  
Bye.


	3. The Foundation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very short (I hope it is relatively IC and everything).
> 
> Chapter Warnings: beginner dom; mention of scat/urine, daddy play, exhibitionism, rape/non-con, other kinks; healthy conversation about BDSM/sex; lack of safeword use; mild swearing
> 
> This chapter's basically a setup for about a week's worth of sex life.
> 
> Enjoy! ^.^

"Okay," Quentin said as Raze reheated her drink from the cafe. He got his own raspberry frappachino out of the fridge. "What are your boundaries?"

Raze looked at him and blinked. "Uh...scat and urine. None of that."

Quire wrinkled his nose. "Ew, no. What else?"

The shifter shrugged. "No daddy play, but that's it. Well, except maybe exhibitionism - Just ask me when you wanna do it in front of people. It's probably a yes, but y'know."

The telepath took a long sip of his frap, thinking hard. Daken had lots of triggers they didn't touch. _Am I seriously comparing my boyfriend to my...currently girlfriend?_ He pulled a stool out from the counter and sat. "Okay, well. That leaves a lot of stuff open. What are your favorite kinks?"

"Strangulation, rape play, objectification, pet play, dressing-up, age play, cum play, hair pulling, sensory deprivation, and climax control," Raze listed, standing straight. She sipped on her latte.

Quire's jaw metaphorically dropped. "Wow, so you're like...professional at this shit."

"No, just experienced," Raze rolled her eyes.

One part of Quentin wanted to snark. Another part told him he wasn't supposed to boss her around, he ought to respect a woman's rights. The part at the forefront of his mind told him that Raze was agreeing to Quire dominating, therefore he could correct her if he decided he should. "Don't talk back to me, little girl," he stated calmly.

The shifter's eyes widened and she blushed and looked away. "I'm sorry, sir."

 _God,_ she was beautiful. "Very good response. Did you do those kinks with your other dom?"

"Yes sir," Raze smiled.

"M'kay..." Quentin nodded. They could start with some of those so Raze didn't feel uncomfortable. Well, first, Quentin really just wanted a normal fuck with her. Then the kinks. "Okay. Do you have a safeword?"

Raze raised a brow. "Nope."

Okay, well, that caught him by surprise. "...So you weren't allowed to tell your dom that you didn't want to do stuff?"

"Uh...yes, I am. We just don't use safewords," Raze frowned. "He doesn't like them, and I like to just talk. So it works out. Plus I trust him like, a lot. There's not much I'd say 'no' to, y'know?"

"Oh. Okay," Quentin nodded. _Damn. Does that mean I don't trust Daken? We've got safewords._ Shit. His head was going screwy. He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I don't mind using a safeword if you want, sir," Raze said quietly, her eyes submissive and her teeth nibbling on a really full lip.

 _Oh god they are so cute._ "I'll think it over," Quentin said, setting his drink down and taking Raze's from her, too. "C'mere," he smiled, spreading his legs.

He realized just then, as Raze came forward at his instruction, that she had been standing thhe whole time because he hadn't told her to sit. Raze was perfectly submissive, he realized. Perfectly trained. _Damn but I'd like to be that nice for Dakes. Of course, then we wouldn't get along at all. Pissy arguments are fun._

In any case, Raze stepped forward, nestling happily in his open legs. Quentin laughed softly and cupped her cheek. "I'm going to kiss you. And then you are going to follow me back to your room. And we are going to fuck all _night. Long._ "

Raze moaned and fidgeted, leaning in and waiting impatiently for the kiss. "That sounds fucking gorgeous, Mr Q."


End file.
